[unreadable] [unreadable] Nationally known for its pioneering curriculum that integrates basic and clinical sciences, Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine (CWRU SOM) has provided superior MD/Ph.D. training since 1956. The NIH-funded CWRU Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) was started in 1975 (T32 GM07250). The CWRU MSTP curriculum integrates scientific and clinical instruction with both Ph. D. and MD course work during the first two years, personalized clinical instruction during the Ph.D. research years, and elective time for research and clinical experiences in the final year. The program emphasizes development of leadership skills through student governance, faculty mentoring, and student-led group activities like dinner seminars and MSTP retreats. Criteria for acceptance include superior academic performance (average GPA and MCAT of 3 7 and 34, respectively, over the past three years) and evidence of strong propensity for research. Acceptance by the MSTP automatically qualifies a student for admission to the School of Medicine and any basic science Ph.D. program in the SOM, plus Biomedical Engineering, Biology and Chemistry Ph.D. mentors provide individualized research training and are student-selected (subject to approval by the MSTP Steering Committee). The 137 MSTP research trainers include junior and established investigators who are well supported by NIH research grants and other funding sources. Research training occurs in laboratories at the CWRU home campus and affiliated institutions (University Hospitals of Cleveland, Cleveland Clinic Foundation and MetroHealth Medical Center). These sites are well equipped for modern biomedical research Clinical training occurs at the SOM and affiliated teaching hospitals (University Hospitals of Cleveland, Metro Health Medical Center, Cleveland Clinic Foundation and Louis Stokes Cleveland Veteran's Administration Hospital). All CWRU MSTP students receive full financial support for stipend, tuition and health fees for all phases of the program, and the program provides laptop computers and travel awards for students to attend national research meetings. Overall, the program integrates clinical and scientific training of physician scientists. Our mission is to endow students with the skills necessary for a lifetime of scholarly accomplishment in medical science [unreadable] [unreadable]